Crocodile
|name = Crocodile |image = |release = 4 April 2005 |update = Ali Morrisane and Pollnivneach |members = Yes |combat = 63 |always drops = Bones |examine = Never smile at a... |hitpoints = 62 |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |max hit = 6 |weakness = Magic |attack style = Melee (slash) |slaylvl = 1 |slayxp = 62 |cat = Crocodile |vannaka = Yes |att = 53 |str = 54 |def = 54 |range = 1 |mage = 1 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 0 |dslash = 0 |dcrush = 0 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 0 |strbns = 0 |rngbns = 0 |attbns = 0 |immunepoison = Not immune |immunevenom = Not immune |aspeed = 6 }} Crocodiles are found in the south of on either side of the . They are often assigned as by . Bring s to avoid dying of thirst. A great place to fight crocodiles is on the south side of the river, directly south of the small island where the crocodiles spawn. Because crocodiles are from a few squares away, this place attracts crocodiles from in the water where they cannot usually be reached, and is much less click intensive. Alternatively, there is a cactus that you can use to crocodiles by standing on the south side. Another place to fight crocodiles (if has been completed) is just north of , by the river just outside the gate. There is an altar for prayer, and a sink just south of that inside of the city, allowing for prolonged trips. .]] Strategy *If players have completed The Spirit of Elid Quest, they can use the shrine in Nardah to recharge their Prayer Points, Energy and Hitpoints. There is also a fountain to fill waterskins from. *Although Vannaka suggests using a for melee, Crocodiles lack defence in all 3 melee attack styles; making any melee weapon sufficient. *Bring a to range the crocodiles from the river. * attacks work well, with the crocodiles taking damage with nearly every hit. However, it's best to mage the closest crocodiles. If you try to mage the ones further away, they may retreat beyond your range and it'll be extremely difficult to close in on the one you were fighting. They are weak to . * s are highly recommended when fighting crocodiles in the desert. Waterskins can be refilled in various places, such as in at the fountain or at the well using a (buckets can be bought at the town's .) The spell " " can also be used to refill your water skins during tasks. * slows the rate at which desert heat affects players. However, wearing it would greatly reduce the defensive capabilities. Some players instead wear good . Other players wear desert clothing and use a protection ( ) to avoid some damage, recharging prayer at the altars in or . *Players wishing to buy food to heal damage in battle should take about 200 , to buy s in Pollnivneach. *Players low on both health and money can kill s nearby in the desert for their drops and sell them at a general store. The money then can buy kebabs in Pollnivneach for 3 coins each. *Players may also sell noted food to the store and buy it back in item form, usually only losing a few coins per item. *Players may also exchange noted food with the in Pollnivneach. *Food can sometimes be obtained by searching banana trees along the banks of , though the trees do not always have s. *If ranging, players may buy wine from Ali The Barman for 1 coin and Healing 11 health each. *Crocodiles along the River Elid will often cross the river and at times will all be on the opposite river bank from the player. Taking a ranged weapon and sufficient allows the player to attack the crocodiles on the other bank. Be aware that the crocodiles once attacked will cross the river to attack back and can even attack while in the river (this can be useful for luring crocodiles out of the water while on a slayer task). *The for crocodiles is directly west of the at Nardah, on a cactus near the river northwest of the crack in the desert on the . There are two crocodile spawns that can be safespotted, which makes the task considerably easier. *If a crocodile is killed while partially or fully in water, its drops will appear to sink to the bottom of the water, but this is not shown in the game. Drops Common crocodiles |} Crocodiles |} Trivia *Despite s suggesting to use stab weapons, they are not actually weak to stab.